Remnant's Eye
by Sporedude135
Summary: (Reboot of LTCBE) After an incident during initiation sent upstart teams RWBY (without the Y) and JNPR to a whole new island, they begin their journey to find their way back home and save Yang from the clutches of whoever sent them there. Along the way, they will encounter the many secrets this island hold. But they have to realize...the inhabitants don't like foreigners.
1. Chapter 1: The Demon

**So...I decided to remake The Land That Can't Be Erased early. I wasn't going to do it right away, but, considering it has been nagging on my brain, tugging my train of thought away from Predators and Warriors for a long time now, I decided to go ahead and do it. Enjoy I guess.**

* * *

**Remnant's Eye**

**Chapter 1**

_**Ruins, Emerald Forest:**_

The temple lied still, awaiting the arrival of a multitude of persons from across the forest. The forest nearby was alive with gunfire, yells, and the growls of dangerous beasts. The temple, however, was eerily silent. That was the case until the sounds of wing-beats echoed from above. Landing on the stone floor of the temple is a lone, dark, armor-clad figure. His skin is pitch black, followed by glowing orange marks on his face, chest, arms, and legs. His hands and feet ended in sharp grey claws. Large, orange, dragon-like wings sprouted from his back, and on his back he carried a black and grey trident.

"**It is surprising that he did not follow me. Must've gotten by him without him seeing me**," he spouted, a dark, cold voice escaping his helm. He heads to one of the many pedestals in the temple, knocking the chess piece off of it, only to replace it with a large, egg-shaped red jewel. He takes off his helmet, revealing a pair of black, dragon-like horns, grey hair, and reptilian eyes with the same shade of grey. "**Oh well. Guess I'm free. Lets see what kinds of trouble I can stir up!**"

As he contemplated his next move, his sensitive ears pick up the movement of leaves from the forest. He comes up with a cunning plan. He flies to the top of the nearby cliff, using his sharp eyes to, essentially, zoom in onto the temple. From the bushes came two women, one he took a keen interest in. Soon, more people came to the same spot, some dropping from a giant crow with white armor, two more riding a bear with similar features, and more running from a "huge arse" scorpion. His eyebrow raised in interest. He was somewhat disappointed that they ran past the jewel, grabbing the chess pieces instead and facing off against the scorpion and another one of those large crows, albeit a much larger one.

"**Oh well. Though, I could use those giants for plan B,**" he said to himself, sitting down at the edge of the cliff and watching the battle unfurl. He will admit, they do have some fighting prowess, but not to the level that he and his "enemies" have done. It culminated when the girl with black hair and the scythe began dragging the giant bird up the cliff, defying the laws of gravity. "**Alright. Here we go.**"

As the girl goes back down to the others, he silently follows, gliding around in the air to prevent them from spotting him. He watches as they finally notice the jewel. The girl from before, slowly moves towards it and picks it up. A menacing grin forms on his face as he plummets towards the temple.

* * *

It was an interesting day for sure. Fighting as many Grimm the forest could throw at them, then having to fight off a giant Nevermore and Death Stalker after grabbing large chess pieces doesn't seem out of the ordinary for them. What caught their attention, however, was a large gem that had replaced one of the "relics" they were after. At first they wondered why a large piece of dust was considered a relic, but then two of them, Yang and Ruby, took a closer look. It didn't look like dust, that's for sure.

"You know what this is, Yang?" Ruby asked, picking up the object. Yang could only shrug. The others were equally curious. Ren, one of their classmates, got in close for a closer look. He noticed something inside it, but couldn't make it out due to the hue of the gem.

"I have a feeling this isn't a normal jewel."

"**And you are right in that regard**." Everyone looked on in shock as a figure came down from the sky, clad in armor similar in style to another of their teammates, Phyrra. A pair of large draconian wings and a trident were the only things that were visible on him besides the armor. Everyone could feel the tension in the air skyrocket as he stood to his full height. Everyone kept a hand on their weapon, just in case things went south.

"And you know this, how?" Ruby's teammate, Weiss, demanded an answer. The figure's orange wings fluttered a bit as he began to slowly walk towards them.

"**I know, because I'm the owner of that gem,**" he told them. He reached behind his back and unhinged his trident. "**And if you're going to steal it, then you'll have to go through me**."

"Hold on! We weren't stealing anything, we swear! We just came for these...relics, I guess," Ruby told him, not wanting to fight.

"**Just to steal them as well!?**" With that, he pointed his trident at them. "**I'm going to enjoy turning your spines into my personal drumsticks.**"

"We aren't stealing anything, okay!? Look, I'll just put this thing back where it was and we can just go on with our li-" without hesitation, a ball of dark blue plasma shot from the tips of his trident. Everyone easily maneuvered out of the way as it smashed into the floor, not vanishing for some reason.

"Hey! We just said we aren't fighting you!" Ren yelled.

"**I know. Just making sure we _don't meet again_**." With a snap of his clawed fingers, the ball of plasma rose from the ground, sparking wildly with electricity before exploding into a large portal. Everyone looked up in shock as it began to slowly suck everyone inside.

"What!?" The pedestals flew into the portal as its suction grew stronger by the second. Their struggles only seemed to make it stronger. Jaune, another of their friends, was the first to fly in, followed by Nora, Phyrra, and Ren. Yang was about to fly in next, but multiple black tendrils came out of nowhere and grabbed hold of her legs and pelvis.

"Yang!" She looked up to see Ruby being grabbed by the figure, who only grunted before chucking her into the vortex. Her eyes widened in horror. She tried to shout, but another tentacle wrapped itself around her mouth. As Weiss and Yang's teammate, Blake, flew into the portal, the figure laughed hysterically, like he had accomplished something meaningless but nonetheless funny to watch. He snapped his fingers again, closing the portal while he still chuckled from the amount of fun he just had.

"**I haven't had that much fun since I fought those two! Hahaha!**" The tentacles vanished as Yang gagged at the taste it left in her mouth. He looked back towards her, chuckling a bit before taking off his helmet, revealing his large horns, grey hair and eyes, and his pearly white, shark-like teeth. Her fists shook with unbridled rage as she stood up to face him.

"You-"

"**Ah, sorry. I couldn't hear you from my bouts of laughter!" **the man told her in a mocking tone. A grin grew on his face as he could see Yang's eyes change from purple to red. "**Oh, did I strike a nerve?**"

"You bet your tail you did!" With this, she lets out a battle cry and launches herself at the man using her shotgun gauntlets. Before her fist connected with his chin, more of those black tentacles emerged from the ground, wrapping themselves around her arms and legs. She struggled to no avail as he got right in front of her. His clawed fingers ran up her chin as he lifted her face up to, well, look at him.

"**You must realize that a god like me will always pull a trick at any given moment**," he told her, the stench of blood leaving his mouth. She cringed at the smell, which only made him smile even more.

"Where...where did you send her!?" Yang yelled.

"**Who? You're sounding like a...well, rival, that I fought many years ago**."

"The girl in red! WHERE DID YOU SEND HER!?" He put a finger to his chin to think about who she was mentioning. He suddenly remembered the girl with the red cape.

"**Oh! That girl! I assume she is a relative of yours?**"

"She's my sister, you...you-"

"**Ah, I do believe we haven't formally greeted each other yet. I am...Spertias.**" She didn't tell him her name. She wasn't just about to talk to this demon! "**Considering you aren't talking, I'll call you...Maiden. Eh...I could do better, but I'm on a busy schedule.**"

"TELL ME WHERE YOU SENT THEM OR I WILL PUNCH IT OUT OF YOU!" With a flick of his fingers, a tentacle wrapped around her mouth.

"**No need to get riled up, Maiden. I assure you they are safe...well, as safe as their little island can be**." A visible look of what seems to be a mix of confusion and anger was filling her eyes. "**All I did was sent them to an island my rival lives on. Sure, its infested with giant beasts and drowned in war, but they HATE foreigners. Just sayin', don't think they'll last long.**"

Her eyes widened in terror as he cracked his knuckles a bit. Giant beasts? A war? Discrimination against foreigners!? What kind of island has both of those at the same time!? The tentacle around her mouth lets go, disappearing back into the ground.

"**Any thoughts before I continue, Maiden?**"

"Why...why would you do such a thing?! Why couldn't you of sent me instead!?" She yelled. He put a finger to his chin.

"**Ah, I was getting to that.**" She could feel the tentacles slowly crawl up her legs as he got in a bit closer. "**You see, a fair Maiden such as yourself definitely has the works of a queen. I mean, look at you! I can sense your fiery spirit. Reminds me of a dragon. And your body is only sealing the deal for me.**"

"I'm not going to do anything with you, monster!" she told him. He only rolled his eyes and planted his hand directly around her neck. The tentacles went away as she struggled to breath. His grip was stronger than she expected.

"**I don't think that was an offer.**" He drops her to the ground as he puts his helmet back on. She gasps for air, feeling her neck as more tentacles emerged from his back, grabbing hold of her entire body. **"Come. We have much to do,** **Maiden**."

She watched as the dark mass slowly engulfed her body until everything went dark.

* * *

_Meanwhile:_

As Ruby's vision finally returned, she fount her face buried in soft, grainy sand. She pulls her head out, only to find an unfamiliar beach, with a forest in front of her, and the noises of creatures that she has never heard before. She quickly looked around to see the others slowly get out of the sand. Everyone was in a daze. The trip through that portal felt like them falling out of the sky from an exploding airship.

"I don't remember that being part of initiation," Weiss said, holding a hand to her forehead. The others agreed, except Jaune, who was throwing up in a nearby tree stump.

"But where are we, exactly?" Ruby asked. Nobody could give an answer. This is bad. If this isn't part of Emerald Forest, things are only going to get worse. But something suddenly hit the red-cloaked girl.

"Where's Yang!?"

"That man took her. I saw what I thought were tentacles keeping Yang from flying in with us," Blake explained, finally breaking her silence streak. The others could only watch in silence as Ruby started to have a mental breakdown. Before she could, however, the red jewel, which caused this whole ruckus and somehow came with them, began to emit what sounded like cracking noises. They looked down at it, only to see small cracks, which soon turned into big cracks. Everyone watched as the top of the jewel came clean off, and out from it snaked the head and neck of an odd creature. They soon came to the realization.

"That...was an egg...and we did not notice." After a bit of struggle, it broke free of its crystal egg, revealing a creature with four legs, a pair of wings, and a long tail. Nora squealed in delight, pouncing on the small creature to give it a bear hug.

"ITS SO CUTE!"

"Nora! Let it go! It could be dangerous!" Ren yelled. The creature chirped in confusion as Nora stuck her tongue out at him.

"Does this creature look harmful to you? Hm?" she questioned, holding it out to Ren. Suddenly, its eyes started glowing red, small red sparks flying off at random. Ren took this as a sign, and ducked before it could fire a laser that sliced through multiple trees like butter. Everyone looked down at the creature in shock as the red in its eyes faded away. It chirped playfully as Nora dropped it, full of shock and awe. "And it destroys stuff...AWESOME!"

"What are we going to do with it though? We can't return it to whoever sent us here because I don't think that's his child," Weiss interjected.

"Can we keep him?" Nora asked, patting the creature on the head. It began to purr, which only got Nora to adore it ever more. It's reptilian eyes looked over to Ruby. Giving a sense of familiarity, it strutted over to her, almost like a cat, and rubbed up on her leg.

"Certainly wants to stay with us, that's for sure," Blake said. Ruby picked up the creature, which curled in her arms.

"Well, what are we waiting for? If we are going to find our way out of here, and possibly find Yang, we got to keep moving," Ruby told everyone. Everyone nodded, and made sure they still had their weapons, which weren't too far away from them. After holstering them, they began their trek into the forest, ready to find out where in Oum's name did they land.

* * *

**And...it's done. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the reboot. There will be a few changes compared to the original, besides it being MUCH darker. But I will save the introduction to those changes when I get to them. ;)**

**This is Sporedude135, signing off...for now...**


	2. Chapter 2: Shocking Power

**Remnant's Eye**

**Chapter 2**

A few hours have passed since their arrival in this mysterious place. So far, it has been a drab. If it wasn't for the birds and insects making their beautiful harmonies together, the forest would've been completely silent, minus the odd breaking branch here and there. It was somewhat eerie as well. They haven't even encountered a Grimm yet, which only makes the theory that this is a whole new place all the more believable. They didn't like it. It wasn't the same like back home. Nora was already tuckered out, holding on to Ren's leg as he dragged her along. The creature, which Ruby decided to name Ron, was asleep in Ruby's arms.

"Ren...I'm hungry...please make me some pancakes," Nora mumbled, clearly delusional.

"I'm just hoping we can find some sort of town, not just Beacon," Ruby said. They all silently agreed with her, but a few had a bad feeling that there won't be another settlement. They could be alone, and they would never know. As they walked, the little creature slowly opened its eyes, sniffing the air like a dog. A pleasant aroma filled the surrounding area, and he could tell where it was coming from. He jumped out of Ruby's arms and waddled his way towards a VERY tall tree. He scratched at its bark with his claws.

"Seems he knows where the food is," Phyrra said, patting the small creature.

"But why is it all the way up THERE of all places!? Why couldn't it be a shrub!?" Weiss yelled to herself.

"Don't you have those glyphs you used against the Nevermore earlier? I'm sure you can make it up there," Jaune joked, earning a stern glare from the white maiden. Their moment of tension broke when the ground began to shake, in a pattern similar to the footsteps of a large creature. The low bellow of the mysterious being echoed through the forest, and, in front of them, now stood a huge creature with a similar body plan to Ron, just without the wings, horns, or claws. Its large body and long neck easily allowed it to access the source of the smell, the soccerball-sized fruit the tree bears to the world.

"I'll be right back, I got an idea," Ruby told them with a smile before putting Ron down. She suddenly rushed towards and up the large creature's back, a flurry of petals trailing behind her. It didn't seem to bother it as it began to march in a different direction, each step making the ground tremble under its mass. "Hey guys!"

They looked up to see Ruby, who was now stuck in the tree. Everyone looked up and watched as she zoomed around the tree, picking the fruit off one by one and throwing them down to them. She zoomed down the tree, somehow staying on the bark due to her speed, and joined up with them.

"See? Wasn't that hard, was it?" Ruby jokingly asked.

"Finally I get to eat!" Nora exclaimed. Everyone agreed and took a big bite out of the fruit...but then they stopped. Ron looked up at them, wondering what had happened, only to watch as they collapse, landing face-first into the dirt. He chirped in shock as he ran towards Ruby. He tried sitting her up, but she was knocked out cold. What was in that fruit that caused them to pass out like that? He began to bellow, hoping to get someone's help, but nothing came. Saddened, he curled up into a ball beside her and decided to wait until they finally wake up.

The night soon came, claiming the sky for itself for the rest of the day. Ron opened his eyes and raised his head, only to find them still knocked out like a light. He gave a small frown, but soon noticed something peculiar. His scales were reflecting the light from the broken moon, making him shine like a nightlight. It intrigued the little creature to such a delight, that he did not realize that his help had finally arrived.

Well...at least, not the help he was looking for.

* * *

_**A few hours earlier:**_

Out from the clouds came Spertias, flying at speeds only a jet could match. His approach revealed the many mountains of Mistral, which he figured was a good place to stop. He lands, the force of his collision with the rock causing it to almost shatter. After letting out a hearty laugh, he sets his trident on the side of a rock before kneeling down. His back began to move and, out from him, came Yang, spitting her out like he had ate something horrible.

She coughed and gagged at the taste the darkness she had been in left in her mouth. The torment she endured inside was almost too much for her. She slowly moved her head to see Spertias, popping his hands as he sat down to enjoy the view. He didn't bother looking back at her while he sat there, almost meditating. After getting up, her hands slowly cuffed into fists. She was about to launch herself at him, but he suddenly lifted a finger.

"**Calm, Maiden. I already got rid of those gods-awful gauntlets. T****hose were giving me sore eyes as long as they were on your skin. In my humble h****onestly, ****Heracles**** wore gauntlets better than anyone,**" he told her. She looked down at her hands to see Ember Celica gone. Her rage had not faltered however, and she still tried to punch him.

Surprisingly, her fist did manage to connect with Spertias's head this time. But what scared her was that he didn't even flinch. You'd expect a hit from her would cause him to at least move his head a bit, but the only thing that did was make him chuckle a bit.

"**That felt good. Do it again**," he mockingly told her. His tail suddenly latched onto her arm, and he sent her spinning a bit in the air. Before she landed, he grabbed hold of her arm with his own, steadying the blonde. "**Better yet, how about we save it for later? Hm?**"

"What are you even talking about!?"

"**You know what I'm talking about, Maiden.**" He lets go of her as he summons his trident, which flew right to him. "**You see, I've always eyed the rebirth of the kingdom I once ruled. After my defeat at the hands of those...islanders and being trapped for over six thousand years, the state I once ruled over broke apart and became a shallow wash, a failure compared to what it once was. For the moments I was awake in that six thousand year gap, I've always tried to reclaim my kingdom to no avail.**"

"..." she couldn't speak. A single person living for over six thousand years just to rule a kingdom!? I mean, he does look like a demon, so it kinda makes sense.

"**And now, on a whole new realm, in new territory, I, King Spertias, can return the ancient civilization I once watched over to its former glory!**" he continued. At last, he tapped his trident against the ground. Silence followed. She felt a sense of dread. If storytelling has told her anything, a long silence usually means something bad. At the slight cough from Spertias, the entire mountain range shook in rage. Entire peaks and cliffs crumbled into the valley below as pillars of marble rose to take their place, followed by buildings of stone, huge watchtowers as tall as the mountains themselves, and, finally, one giant palace built into the mountain opposite from theirs.

Yang's mouth hung agape as Spertias let out a roar of satisfaction. His kingdom is almost complete! But there were some things missing, something that couldn't come about with his apparent magical trident. He turned to face Yang, who began to walk backwards from him. Before she knew it, black tentacles sprouted from his back and latched onto her arms, pulling her in close until she was face-to-face with his void black face.

"**I wasn't finished yet, fair Maiden.**" He moves her slightly away from him as he dropped his trident. "**While the kingdom still needs some finishing touches, I have come to the conclusion that, f****rom the judgement of my souls, I have decided that you, yes, YOU, will be my kingdom's new ****anassa!**"

"...what does that even mean?" Spertias sighed in annoyance. He forgot that his language is dead compared to the English modern-day folks use.

"**Oh...right...I guess I have to teach today. Anassa, in basic, backwater English terms, means "queen." Did you understand me that time, Maiden?**" he explained, his eyebrow raising. Her eyes widened at the proposal.

"No way! I'm not going to be your queen, or whatever you just called me, especially not after what you have done!" she yelled. He gave off a bit of warmth as he got in a bit closer.

"**Come on now. You'll be missing a great opportunity. Haven't you always wanted to be higher than all these low-lives you live with? I can provide you that need, just come with me to the palace and we can...get started**," he retorted.

"Bite me!"

"**Okay.**" Within an instant, he sunk his sharp, crocodile-like fangs into her shoulder. She screamed in pain as he somehow got past her aura, drawing blood that soon began to drip down her arm. He lets go, wiping blood from his lips with his hand. She was legit terrified of him now. She has never seen someone capable of forgetting aura even exists and hitting someone like they never had it, especially not like this.

"H...how...how did you..."

"**You must realize, Maiden, that my power is mystical power drawn from the magic pool of the gods. Their magic can bypass any defense a soul has and hit it _directly._ Whatever power you have is nothing but a small, itsy-bitsy obstacle that I can easily overcome,**" he explained.

"I...it can't be possible for that to happen..." she was so afraid and confused that she couldn't speak straight. Spertias huffed in amusement before grabbing her by the arm.

"**Well, it seems I got you convinced. Lets go have some fun.**" With that, he lifts off, flying straight towards the palace at a brisk pace unlike before. Yang did not know if she was going to make it, and hoped to Oum that Ruby would be alright, wherever she was.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, somewhere in Vale:**_

Unknown to Vale, in the hills and mountains that act as natural defenses for the city, lies a cabin. Inside this cabin is a middle aged man, wearing lounge clothes and a pair of aviators that prevents his eyes from being seen. He was writing in a journal while the TV was blaring the news. It was mostly stuff he didn't care about, like a spike in crime and some other stuff he didn't listen to. As he rested his hands for a bit, the news suddenly switched to something else...something concerning Beacon Academy itself.

"In a shocking report coming from Beacon Academy, eight first-year students have gone missing while doing their initiations. Cameras from the site captured what many people call a "demon" approaching the students, then summoning some sort of vortex and knocking seven of the eight students into it, followed by him disappearing with the eighth. The authorities and Beacon are conducting an investigation into this as we speak, but no evidence has been found so far," the newslady explained.

Besides showing the video, it also showed the picture of the missing students and a close-up of the supposed demon. The man's eyes squinted at the form. Why did it look so familiar to him? Before going back to his journal, the news shifted to another segment.

"In other news, sightings of a huge, 100 meter long creature with a large sail on its back was sighted not too far away from Vale. The sighting occurred only a few days ago, when a passenger noticed the large sail the creature possessed. Dozens of videos were taken and posted to social media, causing a frenzy online speculating what the creature was exactly."

This was what caught his attention. His eyes widened as the news displayed one of the videos showing the giant sail and the apparition of the giant creature hidden deep beneath the waves. He recognized that creature almost instantly. He quickly looked through his journals and his notes, trying to find something he had written long ago. After a few minutes of digging, he finally fount it. It was a picture of...something. It was definitely reptilian, and possessed a similar looking sail.

"...' he couldn't speak because of how shocked he was.

This creature...had come from an island he was from.

* * *

**Who are the mysterious people that apparently kidnapped Ruby and the gang? What'll happen to Yang? What was the creature that was spotted? Find out more in the next chapter...I guess? I dunno.**

**I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. In my opinion, the last bit of this chapter was me running out of ideas, and also making sure that you all know its a crossover. Also...please review, its getting too quiet around these parts. Not saying you have to, but I would love it if you do.**

**Well...anyways, this is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	3. Chapter 3: Tons of Mysteries

**Remnant's Eye**

**Chapter 3**

_Back with the Gang:_

A low, fearsome growl left the forest and entered Ron's ears. Ron was scared out of his wits, not knowing what the monster coming towards him was. The little creature began to back away as the creature's maw only drew closer to him. Ron panicked, trying to get anyone to wake, but it was fruitless. Before the massive creature could clamp its jaws around him, he made a break for the trees, clambering up the bark and onto a large branch. The creature didn't even notice the group of unconscious humans on the ground, seemingly attracted to Ron's glow like a moth to a lamp.

Ron jumped to another branch as the creature bit down on the one he was standing on. The beast spat out what wood lodged itself into its mouth as it continued to give chase. The two didn't notice a storm gathering up above them. The rain fell upon the forest, not bothering the creature as it bit down on another branch in an ill attempt at catching Ron. Before he could jump to another branch, he slipped, falling down and landing in a puddle of mud. Both the storm and the mud hid his scales, preventing him from glowing. The creature could not see him anymore. It tried to catch his scent, but the mud masked it as well.

However, a stray lightning bolt lit the sky, causing a few of the scales that weren't covered to shine again. It was enough for the beast to see him again. Ron yelped in shock as he tried to run away, but couldn't make it to a tree in time as the creature grabbed him with its jaws. It did not eat him. But, before it could do anything, lightning struck. It scared the large creature, making it let go of Ron and run off.

Well, at least he wasn't someone's dinner. As he shook off the mud from his body, his ears picked up footsteps. They weren't like the creature. These were softer, more human-like than its thunderous stomps. He looked up, but could only make out the silhouette of the large, muscular humanoid.

"Now what's a dragon like you doing in a rainstorm?" called out a male voice. It...sounded familiar to him. Ron felt like he had heard that voice while he was still in his egg. It comforted him slightly, but it wasn't enough to let the figure hold him. But he was tired. Having stayed up all night, running from that beast does that to you, and it doesn't help that he's still a baby. He tried to slither away from the figure, but was hopeless as it picked him up. The soft glow from his scales came back, revealing a chest and arms covered in strange-looking tattoos.

But then he began to think. What if this figure could help Ruby and them? Using his tail, he pointed in the direction of where his friends were. The figure shrugged as he walked in the direction the little dragon was pointing. After a few minutes of walking, it finally came across Ron's friends.

"...I was expecting a dragon...not foreigners." The figure put the dragon down on the ground as he pulled out a strange device, well, to him anyway. Being extremely tired, Ron couldn't help but curl up beside Ruby, shutting his eyes and letting the figure do all the dirty work.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in Vale:_

The old man waited impatiently on his couch, continuing his news binge. Nothing of interest besides the report of a massive earthquake that struck Mistral just hours ago. But, for the moment, that didn't bother him. All that mattered is that he gets his news to the person he is expecting, and soon. Who knows what horrors would soon follow?

Soon, a knock came to his door. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth as he went to see who it was. After taking off the lock, he opened the door, finding the man he was expecting.

"Sorry for arriving on short notice, Jordy. I was caught up in a few meetings," the man told him, letting himself in.

"I'm guessing those meetings are about the incidents earlier today?" he asked. His friend didn't say anything, but a smile on his lips told the old man everything.

"You said that you may have some information about those students whereabouts?" Jordy nodded as he began messing with the TV until it landed on a picture of the beast the news showed earlier.

"I know of this creature. Its not a Grimm, nor is it a human-made monster, either. Its a whole new beast, that I so happened to have grown up around. This thing appeared only a few days ago. And you want to know what else occurred?" He switched the pictures to show the apparent demon that had taken those very students. His friend raised an eyebrow.

"Your saying that these events are connected, somehow?"

"And you'd be right, Ozpin. That creature, which I like to call "Chitanosaurus," is from the same island that I told you I came from. And that demon is a prominent monster of that island's legend. He has tormented said island for many years, only being defeated thanks to the help of a general and a dragon," Jordy began. Ozpin fixed his glasses as he cleared his throat.

"Which island, per say?" he asked.

"I was getting to that." Jordy went to his desk and began rummaging around in his papers. He pulled out a large map and laid it on his table, opening it up to show the island he was mentioning.

"I've never seen that island before. All maps that I've seen don't show an eye-shaped island like that," Ozpin told him.

"Is true, my friend. But you have to realize that this island isn't from this world."

"Explain," Ozpin said.

"Okay, okay. I may sound like a lunatic, but you have to believe me. I'm from this very island. I know from the locals that it was on a whole other planet before the gods decided to bring it to another habitable planet," Jordy told him. He then began rambling about more things, the history of this other planet, and just about everything under the moon. Ozpin took in all the information. He knew that Jordy was a man of his word. He would never tell a lie.

"So...your saying that my students ended up on this island, full of dangerous creatures, super-powered beings, giant monsters, and locals that dislike foreigners?"

"Yep. If we are to get them back here, we will need to send an expedition to this island. My best bet is to use low-lying flying vehicles or stealth vehicles like what Atlas has, since there are a few marine and air monsters that may take offense to a few ships flying towards their island home," Jordy suggested. Ozpin pondered the advice, but Jordy continued. "Of course, I don't know if you have a personal fleet or a few spare ships lying around. I'd say you should call a meeting and discuss this thoroughly."

"If I were to, you are able to come and help explain everything, right?" Ozpin asked.

"Of course I am. It's not like I do much besides study everything I can find," Jordy replied. The two shared a hearty laugh before Ozpin's scroll began to ring. He pulled it out to find that his assistant, Glynda, is calling. Jordy excused himself outside as Ozpin took the call. After a few minutes, Ozpin walked out.

"The students are getting riled up about the monsters. I should probably go call them down," he told Jordy.

"Probably would be a good idea. See you..."

"Tomorrow would be best. With school going on, it would be easy for us to call one," he told him.

"What if one of the students gets in trouble?" Jordy asked him.

"Glynda can deal with them." Jordy shrugged as they exchanged their goodbyes. As Ozpin left for Beacon, Jordy went back inside. He was about to go to bed, but the TV was playing a new bit of news. He sits down on his couch to see what was going on this time.

"In other news..."

* * *

_Mistral:_

An airship flew overhead, observing the territory below. Large pillars made of marble and stone, a large palace, and many other buildings were jutting out of the ground against the jagged, beautiful landscape. This city...it wasn't there before, and that's what shook the crew of the airship. How can a city just rise up overnight? It seemed illogical that it did so. As one of the crew-members held his camera out, recording the sight below for the news station he worked for, he filmed what looked to be Grimm. Were they attracted to this place as well? It definitely had a freaky vibe to it, so they may be drawn to it like moths to a lamp post. But, on further inspection, there were not only Grimm, but different, just as demonic beasts. The Grimm and whatever the demonic creatures were didn't seem to be any threat to each other. It was as if they were under the control of a single entity.

"**I do believe that was my cue**." Everyone in the ship jumped in surprise at the sudden voice. They turned to see a man...no...a demon. It was the demon that was documented earlier today! "**Please, call me Spertias. I'm all ears.**"

The crew couldn't say anything. The horrifying aura he gave off, the impressive, jewel-decorated trident strapped to his back, and the teeth and eyes creeped them out all too much. Spertias huffed in disappointment. "**I was expecting much more of an applause.**"

"Wha...what are you!?" one of the crew members finally spoke out. Spertias grinned, pulling the man to his side with his arm.

"**Ah, glad you asked. You see, my dear friend, I'm a king!**" he slapped the man's back with enough force to make him fumble with his camera. Before it could fall out of the airship, the demon grabbed it with his tail, giving it back to the man and making him point it down at the unknown city below. "**What you see here now is the start of a new civilization! You see those creatures, including those black ones with the bone-white masks? They are my servants. Once everything in the city is complete, I will be looking for people to start populating it. And plus, I already have a queen, ready to produce an heir...when I get to it. Despite her looks, she doesn't seem to want what I want from her as much as i hoped.**"

"I...why did you just...reveal your whole plan to the world?"

"**Eh. Just felt like it. Its not like those Zlarcans use those magic boxes they call televisions anyway,**" the demon joked. "**Now, listen, I would love you all to stick around and check the place out, but I'm on a busy schedule, and I'm still needing to get some more preparations done. So I must ask kindly of you to **_leave_**.**"

With that, Spertias jumped out of the airship, flying down to the ground below. Without a second thought, the crew made a break for it, turning their ship around. The demon looked up, back at the ship as it fled the scene. His "servants" were all looking at him. He smirked as he raised his arms up.

"**What do you all want to do with those fine fellows?**" They began barking what they wanted him to do, but most wanted him to test the new "cannons." Spertias chuckled a bit as he cleared is throat. "**Alright, cannon it is.**"

He pointed towards one of the large pillars, and trailing a white path with his finger, aimed it at the airship. He yelled a phrase that only he knew, and the top of the pillar began to charge with energy. Before long, a blast of light bursts from it, flying straight at the airship at speeds the crew couldn't comprehend. They could do nothing but watch as the beam hit the airship, blasting it, along with them, into atoms. All the monsters around him were cheering with delight, and Spertias let out a roar of victory.

"**Oh man it feels SOOOO good to kill after a long time. Now...time to check up on the queen."** A toothy grin grows on his face as he takes off, flying into the deeper part of the palace.

* * *

**Ah, here we go. Now it done! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! (And if you didn't, that's okay. I understand fully.)**

**Now, if you have time, or want to...could you, say, spare me some ideas? I'm starting to run low, and most of the ideas floating in my head are literally for later on down the line. If you have ideas, leave a review and I will try to take it into account. ****Also, try and guess who this "****Chitanosaurus," and the tattooed man is. For the former, it will probably be easy, but it may take some time, or the next chapter even, to figure out who he is.**

**Anyways, this is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Old General

**Remnant's Eye**

**Chapter 4**

_Many, many years ago, this island was struck with one of the most disastrous wars to date. The ground itself had been reshaped by the godly power of a tyrannical king. It was during the final battle when things got truly devastating for all to see. Thousands of soldiers from both sides were crushed in an instant by the booming force of Poseidon's trident, which had been stolen and enchanted by a devilish ghoul. This monster soon fused with the man in question, creating the force of nature that only the bond of a man and a dragon could defeat._

_ As rain ravaged the broken landscape, the roars of three individuals could be heard, followed by a loud bang. The demon, Spertias, was launched to one side of the battlefield. He took flight once more, aiming his trident at two figures on the ground. Without warning, the blue figure, the dragon, shot a beam of light from its eyes, forcing him to dodge. He skimmed the beam with his trident before he met the dragon face-to-face, slamming his fist into its neck and sending it flying into a pillar of stone. The other figure, a mix between a man and an ancient beast, lunged at him, bearing his teeth and claws down on Spertias. He could only smirk as dark flames erupted from inside him, throwing the figure off of him._

_"**Your wasting your time, mortal! You will be meeting your bygone family as soon as I get my claws on you!**" Spertias shouted. The figure got back up, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth._

_"You sick beast. I WILL FORCEFULLY TEAR YOUR SOULS APART AND RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" Spertias could only laugh as the figure screamed, rage-filled tears swelling at the corners of his eyes. Without pity, the demon flew at the figure, who did the same. As their weapons clashed, sparks flying from all directions, our vision turned to black._

* * *

Sitting atop a wooden throne decorated with the finest jewels around is a mysterious man. He was different from the others in the room. One of his arms was missing, and his other arm has large claws, along with his two feet. A reptilian-like tail, covered in black, crow-like feathers, stretched from behind him, laying comfortably in his lap. What hair was visible under his obscuring helmet wasn't hair, but feathers as well. Only one of his reptilian-like eyes could be seen from the black shroud that covered the man's face.

He looks down at his hand and begins to move his fingers. The days when he used it to strike fear into his enemies have long passed since, well, he hasn't fought much after that. Ruling over the small pocket of an island he calls home isn't too hard. He has been a general for many years, so he knows how to run a country properly. However, as soon as he saw the man with tattoos come in, he knew that something was up.

"You have returned from your scouting mission, I see?" the man bowed to him before standing back up.

"Yes, I have sir. And I have news!"

"What is this news you speak of? Is that Norse god or Vokun looking for me again?" he questioned the scout. He cleared his throat as he revealed a strange-looking sword. It was not a design he has seen before. A thought instantly came to mind. "...foreigners. OF COURSE it had to be foreigners!"

"It is the truth, my liege. As I was scouting near the mountains, I had discovered multiple people, along with a ruby dragon of all things, all unconscious under the shade of a Dulce tree. The fruit nearby had a large bite taken out, so they may of used magic to gather them without knowing that having magical residue on them will make them somewhat poisonous," the scout explained. Visible frustration could be seen through the man's only eye as he quickly stood up.

"Bring the foreigners to me, now! I need to have a "discussion" with them this instant!" he ordered. The man nodded and went back out of the throne room, with a few other people, which had strange faces compared to the man, trailing behind. The man sat back down, looking unpleased at the turn of events.

"I already have to deal with the machines that call this island home, but now more foreigners!? Of course! Nothing ever goes right with me, does it!?"

* * *

When Ruby finally woke up, she fount herself not on the soft ground, but on the hard floor of a cell. She quickly stood up and went to the bars, shaking them a bit. It was confusing for sure. Did she do something while she was out?

"Is anyone here?" she called out, seeing if there is a sign of life in this dark place.

"Oh, finally. I thought I was the only one here!" she heard Jaune reply.

"Jaune? Where is everyone?"

"Stuck in the same situation as you," called out Ren.

"Yuck! They could've at least kept this place sanitary!" Weiss blurted out.

"But who? Who wanted us in here? I don't recall seeing anyone during our stay here..." Ruby was so lost in thought, that she didn't hear a door creak open and firmly shut. It spooked her and Jaune to death as a torch illuminated the hallway.

"Alright maggots!" The figure steps forth, more people following behind him. "The king is calling for you to come forth! Be good prisoners and follow my command or else we will skull frack yah!"

"...what does that even me-"

"YOU HEARD ME!" he yelled, spooking Jaune even more. His lackeys unlocked the cell doors and grabbed everyone by the arm. They put on simple handcuffs, but they were effective at keeping them at bay.

"This is not how you should treat a Schnee good sirs!" Weiss yelped, trying to struggle.

"Quiet you! That snobby behavior does NOT sit well with the king!" the man yelled at her. Weiss huffed in anger as she let them take her and the others out of the hallway. It seemed the whole building was being illuminated by torches, which annoyed the Schnee greatly. They should be able to afford proper lighting and sanitation! They finally turned towards a large door, which the man opened to reveal what they think is a throne room. At the other end is a mysterious figure that they think is a Faunus.

The gang was forced to the ground by the men as the one armed "Faunus" stood up. He cleared his throat and spoke, "greetings, foreigners."

"F-foreigners?"

"Yes, that is what you are. Tell me, who are you, and why have you come to my island?"

"Well...I'm Ruby, and that's Blake, Weiss, Nora, Ren, Phyrra, and Jaune," Ruby introduced herself and the others.

"Interesting names, I will admit. If you must know, I am the king, Trousk!"

"So your the king...he's way cooler than what I thought he would be!" Nora yelled in excitement. Ren sighed in disappointment as Trousk gave her a deadpan expression.

"Don't mind her. She's like that a lot."

"I see...considering your pheromones tell me that you are only in your mid to late teens, it would make sense," Trousk told him.

"What are pheromones?" Jaune asked. The Faunus's shoulders slumped as he gave him a strange look.

"Did...did you kids even get an education!?" Trousk asked, crossing his arms as he flicked his tail and threw a grape into his mouth.

"I mean, yeah, I guess. I was from Signal Academy, and was in my initiation for Beacon until some douche with horns came and threw us into a portal and stole my sister," Ruby told him.

"Signal? Beacon? I'm guessing you were training for the...wait, no, your too young for that," Trousk said.

"Hey! We may be teens, but we can kick anyone's tail!" Weiss exclaimed. Trousk glared at her, showing a bit of teeth from the shadows that covered his face.

"It isn't right to underestimate your enemy. You must know this, as it could get you killed," he scolded her.

"Oooh! Burn!" Nora joked, earning a growl of anger from Weiss.

"Anyways, I must inform you that you all are NOT welcome here. You may be nice, but the people you may tell about this island and that will come to stake claim will not be," Trousk told them.

"And why is that? Also, I've got to ask...are you using Dust as decorations for your chair?" Ruby interjected.

"I...wait..." he looked back at his throne, towards the gems that bejeweled the ever-living heck out of it. "So that's what they're called, though I will say, Dust is a very strange name for a crystal."

"Well...actually, hold on, he does have a point," Jaune said, earning a glare from Weiss.

"These gem aren't mined as much as you'd think. We have WAY better crystals, but these are the most common. Heck, there is probably a huge deposit right underneath my feet and in the mountains but we wouldn't know!" Trousk continued with his ramblings.

"Wait, if you don't mine Dust, then how the heck have you guys not succumbed the Grimm yet!?" Weiss questioned him/

"The what? I'm sorry, I don't think I know what your talking about. Maybe a few of my old friends know, but, other than that, I have no clue what beast a Grimm is," Trousk told her.

"Okay, your really pushing my buttons. This must be some kind of act! There is NO place on Remnant that doesn't use Dust and not know what a freaking GRIMM is! Its common knowledge!" Weiss ranted. The Faunus sighed in annoyance as he began to walk towards her.

"Don't test my mettle, little girl. You don't know what you're getting yourself into," he warned her.

"Weiss, please calm down," Phyrra said, trying to ease the situation. Weiss couldn't hold her frustration, and began to insult the king directly.

"And you! You're a king right!? How come this place doesn't have any lighting or cleanliness!? Are you poor!? Is your nation all like this!?"

"You better calm yourself down right now girl, or else you won't like what I'm gonna do to you," Trousk told her, sharpening his claws.

"Do what!? You can't do anything! My father, though as much as I hate him, owns the largest Dust company in all of Remnant! And my sister would not like it if I was hurt! Are you prepared for war or are you too poor to even afford an army-"

Without warning, Trousk's hand slashed downwards, scratching her. Nothing happened, luckily, thanks to her aura. The whole room went silent, even Weiss, as Trousk raised his arm back up.

"Hmph...no effect. I got just the thing to fix that."

"Oh yeah, what is it? A chainsaw?"

"HAAAAAA!" Suddenly, an arm, made of a mysterious crystal, shot out from where his missing one was. Everyone looked at him in disgust and horror as he observed his fingers, moving them despite no visible nerve connection through the clear-blue crystal. A beam in the shape of a small, wrist-strapped sword suddenly formed on his hand. He touched it to make sure it was solid. He eyed her down one last time. "**Even better**."

Without a second thought, he struck down, in the same spot, once more. It somehow went straight through Weiss's aura, cutting a gash through her skin and almost popping her eye. The Ice Princess screamed in pain as he continued doing it over and over. She had to put her arms over her head just to block some of the non-fatal blows. After a minute of bashing, Weiss fell to the floor, alive, but covered in so many cuts and bruises that she might as well been a slave that tried escaping her owner.

He grabbed her neck and pulled her close," your father would be surprised to find your bloodied corpse at his doorstep. My island is not for anyone, and especially those who want to mine it for its resources and destroy anything that gets in its way. The Brits did that before, I'm not allowing it to happen, YOU HEAR ME!?"

"You...monster!" Ruby yelled. His only reaction was to direct his attention towards her and the others. A menacing smile formed on his face as he wiped the beam blade clean.

"I'm just doing my duty and protecting the kingdom that once lived here, you see?" They all shivered in fear as he stepped towards them.

That demon that stole Yang was right...this place is not friendly in the slightest.

* * *

**3rd chapter in a row! WOOOOOOO! Before I end it, I'm sorry if some of the stuff that I made Weiss or other characters say or do doesn't seem accurate to what they are in the show. Its kinda a flaw I always seem to have when I write this kind of stuff.**

**Now begone, I have to sleep! If you have questions or other stuff, leave them in the review and I will try to get to them as quick as I can.**

**This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


End file.
